Hajike-Yo!!
Hajike-Yo!! là bài hát kết thúc của bản Shine và là bài kết thúc thứ ba trong Inazuma Eleven GO. Bài này do người lồng tiếng cho Sorano Aoi trình bày. Bản truyền hình 'Tiếng Nhật' H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! 何かをいつだって　探しているけれど 道端に落ちてない　コンビニで置いてない 僕らの本当の目的地はきっと 自転車では行けない　飛行機でも行けない みんなのココロの奥の奥 そこにある明日は無限大 気持ちH.A.J.I.K.E（ハジケ）そー!! もうウズウズして ふくらんだまま破裂しそう キミとH.A.J.I.K.E（ハジケ）よー！！ そうギリギリでも 楽しくなくちゃ意味がない 勇気100倍の笑顔 H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! 'Theo bản Romaji' H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! Nani ka wo itsudatte sagashiteiru keredo Michibata ni ochitenai CONBINI de oitenai Bokura no HONTO no mokuteki chi wa kitto Jitensha de wa ikenai hikouki de mo ikenai Minna no KOKORO no oku no oku Soko ni aru ashita wa mugendai! Kimochi HAJIKE-SO!! Mou UZUZU shite Fukuranda mama haretsu shisou KIMI to HAJIKE-YO!! Sou GIRIGIRI demo Tanoshiku nakucha imi ga nai Yuuki hyaku bai no egao H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' We’re always searching for something But it’s not lying on the roadside, it’s not in the convenience store Our true destination is surely A place we can’t reach by bike or by plane In the deepest, deepest depths of our hearts The tomorrow there is infinite! My feelings are about to burst!! I can’t hold them back anymore They’re swelling so much they’re about to explode They’ll burst with you!! To the very end There’s no point to it if it’s not fun A smile with hundred times the courage Bản đầy đủ 'Tiếng Nhật' H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! 何かをいつだって　探しているけれど 道端に落ちてない　コンビニで置いてない ぼくらのホントの目的地はきっと 自転車では行けない　飛行機でも行けない みんなのココロの奥の奥 そこにある明日(あした）は無限大！ 気持ちHAJIKE SO!!(ハジケソー） もうウズウズして ふくらんだまま破裂しそう キミとHAJIKE YO!!(ハジケヨー） そうギリギリでも 楽しくなくちゃ意味がない 勇気100倍の笑顔 H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! 誰かれかまわず　訪ねてみたけれど だれもみんな知らない　神様も知らない ぼくらのホントのシアワセのカタチは 辞典には載ってない　だけどすぐそばじゃない 突然浮かんだアイデアで 迷わずに今すぐ走れ出せ 気持ちHAJIKE SO!!(ハジケソー） もうワクワクして 炭酸ソーダの泡みたいに キミとHAJIKE YO!!(ハジケヨー） さあドキドキでも オアシスの中飛び込めば 勇気1000倍の未来 気持ちHAJIKE SO!!(ハジケソー） もうワクワクして 炭酸ソーダの泡みたいに キミとHAJIKE YO!!(ハジケヨー） さあドキドキでも オアシスの中飛び込めば 気持ちHAJIKE SO!!(ハジケソー） もうウズウズして ふくらんだまま破裂しそう キミとHAJIKE YO!!(ハジケヨー） そうギリギリでも 楽しくなくちゃ意味がない 勇気100倍の笑顔 H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! 'Theo bản Romaji' H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! Nani ka wo itsudatte sagashiteiru keredo Michibata ni ochitenai CONBINI de oitenai Bokura no HONTO no mokuteki chi wa kitto Jitensha de wa ikenai hikouki de mo ikenai Minna no KOKORO no oku no oku Soko ni aru ashita wa mugendai! Kimochi HAJIKE-SO!! Mou UZUZU shite Fukuranda mama haretsu shisou KIMI to HAJIKE-YO!! Sou GIRIGIRI demo Tanoshiku nakucha imi ga nai Yuuki hyaku bai no egao H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! Dare kare kamawazu tazunetemita keredo Dare mo minna shiranai kamisama mo shiranai BOKUra no honto no shiawase no katachi wa Jiten ni wa nottenai dakedo sugu sobajanai Totsuzen ukanda aidea de Mayowazuni imasugu hashiridase Kimochi HAJIKE SOU Mou WAKUWAKU shite Tansan SOODA no awamitaini KIMI to HAJIKE YOU Saa DOKIDOKI demo OASHISU no naka tobi komeba Yuuki SENBAI no mirai Kimochi HAJIKE SOU Mou WAKUWAKU shite Tansan SOODA no awamitaini KIMI to HAJIKE YOU Saa DOKIDOKI demo OASHISU no naka tobi komeba Yuuki SENBAI no mirai Kimochi HAJIKE-SO!! Mou UZUZU shite Fukuranda mama haretsu shisou KIMI to HAJIKE-YO!! Sou GIRIGIRI demo Tanoshiku nakucha imi ga nai Yuuki hyaku bai no egao H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! H.A.J.I.K.E-YO!! Video Bản truyền hình thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc